1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stable graft copolymer dispersions of low viscosity and superior particle size distribution. More particularly, the invention relates to graft copolymer dispersions prepared by the in situ polymerization of a vinyl monomer in a polyol having from 0.10 to 0.70 mole of unsaturation per mole of polyol and to the use of these dispersions in the preparation of polyurethane polymers.